What Happens in the Hut Stays in the Hut!
by burga141
Summary: DxXxC! Not suitable for young viewers!


_**What Happens in the Hut**_

_**Stays in the Hut**_

_This is from my first TDI fanfic story __**Total Drama Island: Lovebirds Castaway. **__This was a scene when Duncan tells Courtney he loves her on the island they are stranded on. Then Courtney makes out with him and ends up doing it in the hut. I didn't put that in the story but now you'll get to know what they did!! Oh yeah I'm serious! This is my first DXC mature content fic so I might be crappy! Enjoy!!!!!!!_

**Warning: This M rated fic contains sexual events. Do not show this to a young reader at home! Seriously, they will get pretty messed up!!!**

In the Hut:

_Duncan and Courtney are making out on the air mattress. Courtney is laying on it with Duncan lying on top of her between her legs. Duncan is rubbing his hand up and down her legs. Courtney is moaning in his mouth while kissing him. Once Duncan tugged on her panties up in her black dress, she manages to pull away._

Courtney: (Panting hard) Duncan wait…… Are we going to fast?

Duncan: (Smirks) What are you worried about Princess? You know I won't hurt my princess since it's her first time. (Kisses her neck deeply)

Courtney: Mmmmmmm…..Duncan no wait that's not what I meant. (Duncan stops sucking her neck) I mean that I wanna lose my virginity with a man I love and loves me back. Do you really love me?

Duncan: Princess, I am in love with you. I mean yeah I did this before but with you, I just want this to be beautiful for us. (Seeing that her face in worry) Are you ready to do this?

Courtney: Yes…. (Getting chills up to her thighs) Do you have protection? (Seeing that Duncan just whipped out a Trojan pack and put it to the side) Okay I'm ready then.

Duncan: Good…… (Whispers in her ears) Get ready for the greatest night of your life hot stuff.

Courtney: mmmmmm (Getting hotter by the minute)

_Duncan separates her lips with his tongue and massages her tongue deeper in her mouth. He can hear her purring and moaning softly in pleasure. He starts to rub his hand up in her inner thigh and up on her stomach. Courtney starts to moan louder once she feels his hands going to her back to undo her bra. She then sees Duncan holding her bra and drops it on the ground. He then starts to suck hard on her neck. Courtney decides to pleasure him as well by rubbing his back in his shirt. She can feel the vibration on her neck by him purring in pleasure. Duncan then sits up which makes Courtney whimper from the lack of touch. He takes off his shoes, shirt, and pants only leaving his boxers on. He then peels off her black dress off her sweaty body and drops it next to her bra on the sandy ground. His eyes widen once he saw her breast. Her breast was big and perky but yet a beautiful site. But then his site was blocked off by her hands covering them up seeing that her face is blushing in embarrassment._

Courtney: (Tears in her eyes) Don't look at them, it's embarrassing.

Duncan: (Wipes the tears away her eyes and whispers) There is nothing to be embarrassed about Princess. You're beautiful with and without clothes. (Smirks) Let me rephrase that, you're sexy and hot without clothes.

_Courtney rolls her eyes. She then uncovers her breast to let Duncan play with them. Duncan massages both of her boobs with both hands. Courtney moans softly in the hot air. Duncan kisses each boob softly. He then starts to suck on her left nipple softly but then starts to suck really hard. Courtney couldn't contain herself any longer that she lets out a loud orgasm that the whole jungle could hear it. She can hear Duncan moaning while sucking hard on each nipple. He goes down to her virgin boundary and slips off her panties. Courtney breathes heavily. Duncan sees that she is dripping wet in her vaginal area and starts to stick his tongue in there. Courtney was cooing and moaning loudly. She feels a wave of pleasure crashing over her body. Duncan licks deeper in her vaginal area and sucks harder deeper in her vagina. Courtney is sweating up a storm and is getting horny by the minute. She weakenly manages to pull herself up and pull Duncan on the bed and have her on top of him. She sees him smirking._

Duncan: (Face is beat red in sweat) Whoooaaa turning all bad girl on me. I like it! (Winks)

_Courtney turns around and peels off his boxers off his body and on the ground. Courtney then saw his penis. Her eyes widens by her first site of a man's penis in real life. Duncan's man sack was like really, really long and really, really BIG!!!! She grabs it and sucks it. Duncan was moaning loudly and grunting without a breath. She sucks on it really hard until it's up and hard as a rock. She looks at Duncan who was panting heavily like a dog. She lays down opens her legs which he then knows that she is finally ready to be de-flowered by him. He grabs the Trojan pack and takes out the rubber. He puts the rubber over his hardened stick and puts the opened Trojan pack under the air mattress. He puts her legs around his hip._

Duncan: Now you'll need to relax princess because this may hurt.

Courtney: (Holds on tight around his back) Okay……..

Duncan: (Pushes his package in her slowly seeing that she is wincing in pain with a single tear coming out of her eye) I'm sorry, does it hurt too much.

Courtney: A little but I will be alright just do it nice and slowly, nice and slowly (Wipes the tears away from her eyes)

Duncan: Yeah I'll do it nice and slowly for my princess….

Courtney: Take me away Duncan I'm all yours. (They both tongue kisses eachother)

Duncan: (Goes in her and out of her slowly. Is moaning softly) oooh oh ........... yeah................mmmmmmm

Courtney: (Wincing in pain) Ahhhh uhhhhh ohhhhh mmmmm oh oh oh oh……………yes (Starts feeling no pain) faster……………..

Duncan: (Sarts pounding her really hard and faster that they are making the air mattress bounce) OHHHHHHH PRINCESSS! OOOOOOOOHHHHH YESSSSSS……………………AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH..........OOOOOOOHHHH BABY!

Courtney: (Smiles in pleasure and is enjoying the sound of his moaning.) OH OH OHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH……DUNCAN MORE MORE…………………………

Duncan and Courtney: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………………..

_Duncan grabs Courtney by the waist and flips her over on the air mattress. He then holds on her waist does her doggie style. He humps her really hard that you can hear his balls slapping against her butt. He reaches over and grabs her boob hard and squeezes it._

Courtney: Dun-can OH OH DUNCAN!!!!!!! YES……….YES……. OH DEEPER!!!!!! (Sticks up her butt cheeks)

Duncan: (Breathing heavily and slaps her butt) Yes princesssss ohhhhhhhhh…DADDY LOVES YOU PRINCESS ohhhhhhh uh uh……. (Pounds with all his might really forceful) OOOH FUCK YES!!!!!

_He lands down on the mattress and her on top of him. She starts riding him really hard and fast. _

Courtney: (Grabs his head and crazidley messes up his hair.) Oh ohoh oHOH oOH OH OH OH OH HO OHO OH OH OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YES DADDY!!!!!!! (Her boobs her bouncing like crazy)

Duncan: (Watching her boobs in enjoyment) OhH BABY!!!!! (Licks her lips) Mmmmmm I want some milk from those beauties......(Pulls her lower to him and motor boats her boobs. He then licks them and sucks them hard. Courtney moans louder and goes really faster on him and he feels really horny.) Oh Courtney………..This feels sooooo fucking good! I'm gonna cum!!!!!

Courtney: (Sits up and rubs her fingers up and down his sweaty chest. She bounces harder on him.) Mmmmmmmmm ohhhh DUNCAN!!!!! (Messes her hair up) Ah ohhhhhh.............yeahhh baby!

_Courtney goes super fast on him until he and she feels the eruption in the condom._

Courtney and Duncan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Are out of breath. They look dreamingly in each other's eyes and smiles.)

_Duncan lies down on the air mattress and Courtney lies down next to him. He takes off the condom and throws it out of the hut. Courtney cuddles up closer to him and he puts the big space blanket over them. He then holds her closer to him to warm her up. He kisses her on the head. She then tongue kisses him. He digs his tongue deeper in her mouth and she does the same in his mouth. They both are moaning in each other mouths. He then unlocks lips with her and cuddles some more with her. _

Duncan: (Breathing for air) So how was that for your first time princess?

Courtney: (Smiles) It was amazing! (Snuggles closer to his muscular chest and lays her head on it) How did I do for a newbie?

Duncan: (Raises his eyebrow) Newbie? More like a pro, Princess that was the best sex I ever had in my entire life! God I love you. (Nibbles her neck a little bit)

Courtney: (Giggles. Looks up at him and smiles. She rubs her fingers through his messy green fro hawk.) I love you to. (Goes up and kisses him. She then yawns.)

Duncan: (Stops nibbling her neck and kisses her sofly on the lips. Pulls the blanket up to cover her upper body and his too.) Sweet dreams sunshine. (Kisses her on the cheek. He rubs her shoulder and she falls asleep on his chest. He mumbles to himself.) This was the greatest night of my life. (Falls asleep)

_**Me: **_Well…………….? What do ya think? I was really bored and was kind of pissed off that none M rated stories had a DXC mature content in them so yeah. I'm almost done with the D+C couple chapter for the TDI reaunion show fanfic! Bye everybody!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
